Nowhere To Run
by StupendousShipper
Summary: This is a hitachiincest story. Kaoru feels like Hikaru doesn't love him half as much as he did, and he is struggling to deal with what appears as Hikaru's indifference towards him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beloved sickos! This is my first chapter of my first story, so it may be a little rough, but I tried reallllllly reallllllly hard so please read on! Updates will be between every other day to once a week! Please review so I can get better! I take most requests for fluff/smut so don't be afraid to just ask! Also, don't be afraid to PM! Lots of love! -StupendousShipper**

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

I can't help it. When Hikaru curls around me under our silky covers, and I can feel his heart beat against my bare back, I can't stop my love for him from blooming in my chest. Unfortunately for me, that strong love that binds me to him like handcuffs isn't just brotherly. When his pale angelic face relaxes and the corners of his lips droop as he wanders into dream land, I can't help that I want to wipe that frown away forever. With my lips. Repeatedly. Yes, I know it's sick and wrong, but I can't help it. Stop judging me, this isn't my fault! At least its not entirely, this is all because that dumb blonde just had to do the worst possible dare. I wouldn't have realized that Im in love Hikaru if she hadn't... Ugh...

It was the day before Christmas break and Tamaki decided to throw a completely out of season kotatsu party for the guests. Christmas trees and wreaths were everywhere and Hikaru and I dressed in matching elf costumes. The red and green striped leggings made Hikarus legs look perfectly sculpted. The bells on our green shoes jingled as we crossed our legs in perfect sync. Our golden eyes met for a second before we invited the guests to a game of truth or dare. Business was hard that day, for there was a new guest who was very skeptical that our more-than-brotherly love was real. We needed to butter the now glaring pigtailed girl up.

The game started innocently enough, but we were getting bored, so we let the small-eyed critic dare us. Our jaws dropped as she spoke the evil words, "I dare you two to kiss. On the lips.". The rest of the guests burst into flames of moe and Hikaru looked genuinely worried, but I assured him with my eyes that we would just put our faces near each other for a few seconds and that was enough. So that's what we did. Until that evil blonde shoved our faces together. Suddenly everything else disappeared and I felt like the entire world was just me and my twin. I was wrapped up in the soft texture of his lips, when they started to move with mine, so they were basically massaging my mouth. I was in heaven and my hands began to roam around his back, and settled on wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands cradled my face and I felt something warm and slightly wet brush against my lower lip. "OH MY GOD", I thought," IS THAT HIKARUS TOUNGE?!". The enticing muscle swiped there again, begging for entrance, which I quickly granted. I felt his sweet tasting, slightly bumpy toungue begin to dance with mine. I couldn't have been happier.

All of a sudden, Hikarus magical lips stopped moving. I opened my previously blissfully closed eyes, and looked up at his. Those golden orbs were wide and the size of baseballs. I was now aware that everyone was staring at us, and more imporatantly, SCREAMING. The guests were going batshit and were crying, fainting, yelling, and mobbing us. As fast as lighting, Hikaru ran out of music room #3, leaving me alone, panting, and quite frankly, turned on. My hardening crotch was hidden by my mid-thigh length red tunic, luckily. The bells on my curly shoes rang incessantly as I got up sprinted after Hikaru. Within seconds I was out of the large aboandoned room and in the huge hallway. I specifically remember thinking, "I have to find my love.", and stopping in the middle of the clean marble hallway with the realization that I am deeply in love with my twin brother. Gosh, that realization hit me like a ton of bricks, I almost fell over. But I forced my new feelings aside and continued running.

I finally found Hikaru in a far away bathroom gagging on the liquid soap he was using to wash his mouth out. Tears were already pricking my eyes with the realization that he was trying to wash me away. He noticed my presence and whipped around to face me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KAORU?!", he screamed.

"I wasn't thinking anything. That stupid girl pushed us together." I relplied, holding the tears in.

"BUT YOU KEPT KISSING ME!" He yelled with the scorching fire of fury in his beautiful eyes.

"YOU DID TOO!" I retorted. That really shut him up. I used the spare seconds to control my breathing and swallow my tears, while Hikaru just got madder.

Hikaru glared into my eyes and whispered fiercely to me,"Look. Brother. What just happened was sick and so wrong. I hated every second of it. I am so thoroughly disgusted with what you did and you in general. You are going to swear to never ever ever do that again."

A single salty tear slipped out of my eye as I furiously nodded, just begging him to not be mad at me.

After about a week he calmed down and things went back to normal, for him at least. Kyoya was pretty happy with us, because now sales were WAY up. the rest of the members brushed it off as an accident/just our act. and that blonde girl, she still didn't frickin believe us. She left the music room during the pandemonium of our first kiss and later demanded her money back. Four months later, I still carry my feelings for my beautiful twin around like a sack of concrete on my shoulders. It weighs me down every day and makes me constantly tinted with sadness. All because of that stupid horrible evil bitchy cynical blonde girl. She ruined my life.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

Hikaru and I just arrived at the host club about a half hour before guests arrive, when yet again, he ditches me to hang out with Haruhi. I really hate her. No, not because I'm jealous of her, I'm happy that Hikarus happy. I hate her because of this:

*a few weeks previous*

I shuffle my feet shyly up to Haruhi who has been conversing with my twin for the last 20 minutes.

"Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Hikaru shoots me a preplexed look, and the petite brunette nods and walks to a corner of music room #3 with me. "Okay, ummm... I guess I'll just put myself out here... Is it okay if you hang out with Hikaru less?". Before she could repond, I explained myself, "Because he has been ditching me to hang with you, he is leaving his twin, the person who has loved and adored him and been there for him and stayed withhimallhisfreakinglife." I realize I'm starting to lose it, and take a deep breath, "Anyway, he's been choosing hanging with you over me basically all the time lately. So can you help me be close to my older brother again by backing off a little, please?" You could practically hear Haruhi's heart softening as she quickly said,

"Of course Kaoru! Absolutely! I'm sorry that I did this to you."

A little weight lifted off my shoulders and for the first time that day, I grinned widely. We returned to Hikaru and all of us (yay) chatted.

*present day*

Nothing has changed. Hikaru is dithching me more and more, although I've politely brought up that fact to Haruhi, all she responds with is a wicked smile and an "oh well". That bitch. The two of them are actually talking now. Hikaru looks like he's about to strangled, while Haruhi is beaming. With a pained expression on his face, Hikaru stands up on a small sofa.

*Hikaru p.o.v.*

I can feel a drop of sweat going down the back of my neck, and I have to stop my hands from shaking. I'm so afraid to hurt my little brother. You can tell just by looking at him that he wants more attention from me. I can't blame him, I've been with Haruhi non-stop. Unfortunately nothing's going to change, in fact it's probably going to get worse. No, this is okay, this will just toughen him up. Plus, I like being with that cute little cross-dresser. I look down from my sofa and see Haruhi smiling her beautiful smile up at me, and the nervousness disappears. I clear my throat and lookup over the host club.

"I have an announcement." I project clearly, and I see Tamaki roll his eyes and thinking that I'm just playing another prank. I am sooo excited to rain on his parade. "Anyways," I lock eyes with my handsome twin Kaoru, "Haruhi is my girlfriend.".

The host club is in uproar. Kyoya is muttering to himself and scribbling furiously in his notebook. Mori is trying to calm Tamaki down, under the command of Hunni. Tamaki is a MESS. He is sobbing uncontrollably and is yelling unintelligible gibberish.

"BA BA HIIITACY AN HARU KAN TATA DAY TETE! MA DAU GER KAN E ITH

DEDE VEEL!"

Ooh wait... He's saying "bu-but hitachiin and Haruhi can't-t date! My daughter can't be with the devil!". Oh god that HILLARIOUS! I knew that Tamaki's reaction would be rich, but not this amazing. I'm laughing hysterically and possibly maniacally. Meanwhile, Hunni is hugging/climbing on my girlfriend and is talking to her excitedly. Then I look over at Kaoru. He is frozen still, with this indescibably horrible face on. It looks like he just got his heart ripped out and stabbed repeatedly. Suddenly, he looks at Kyoya says with a broken breathy voice,

"I have a stomach cramp. I'll be at the nurse" and he sprints out.

I didn't think this would tear him up this badly. I mean, I know this means I'm going to spend more time with her, but I didn't know that he needed me this much. I feel my heart ache a little and begin to run after him, but before I can get out of the music room, I feel a small hand grip my wrist. I come to a full stop before turning to face Haruhi.

"Don't follow him, I want to talk to you." She says happily.

"Is it important? I really want to follow him." I reply hurriedly.

"No, but I like hanging out with my boyfriend." She says boyfriend really loudly and looks at me expectantly.

So, we sit on the sofa I was previously standing on, and chat, pretending that chaos isn't surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow shippers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... So image this chapter decently long! Don't forget to review! I will respond to them! -stupendousshipper

*Kaoru p.o.v*

I have no idea where I'm running but all I know is that I need to run from the truth, from them. Tears are streaming freely from my eyes and I'm vaguely aware that I'm pouding down quite a few flights of stairs, but I don't care. Sunlight becomes rarer and rarer the farther I go. Suddenly, I notice my surroundings. The walls are gray stone with black "curtains" (there were no windows). Cat dolls were eveywhere, all staring quite unsettlingly at me. The room was very dim, but it was no wonder that there was only candlelight, as I looked around I noticed a group of teens in black cloaks muttering some sort of curse. Their hands are interlaced and they are sitting in a circle. There even is a pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor. My breath began to quicken, like a mild form of hyperventilation, as I came to the realization that I'm stuck in the black magic club. A loud sob escapes my lips as I realize that my heartbreaking situation has just gotten worse. I will get no sympathy or peace here. I will only get taunting and witness the shrouded group high five as if one of their curses actually worked. Im snapped out of my freak out when a tall black figure rises from their satanic prayer circle and points to me.

"Shiro, escort this creature out.". Another black figure rises and grabs my arm. Hard.

Once the two of us arrive in the hallway, he lessens his previously rough grip on my arm and turns to face me. He lifts the oversized hood off his head to reveal his floppy brown hair and startling blue eyes. Much to my surprise, he even flashes a comforting smile at me.

"I can see pretty plainly that your going through a rough time," he says with a hint of laughter in his voice, trying to keep the mood light, "And whenever I get upset I do this one thing, it always makes me feel better, maybe it can help you.". The cute, slightly older boy hands me something small and shiny, and as his hand brushes mine, the sleeve of his cloak goes up and reveals scars everywhere on his arms. I can't help but gasp as I come to the realization of what he's offering me. Suddenly, I hear Hikaru's feet pounding on a floor above us. I need to get out of the school. Now. I flash a half-hearted smile at the blue eyed boy and take the razor with me. Why not?

*half an hour later*

Im sitting in the corner of my room. Not our room, but my room. I can't see Hikaru right now. It hurts too much. Speaking of hurting, I researched this cutting thing. Appearantly it makes you feel better for a little while, but it's addictive and snowballs quickly. Most people who do cut hate themselves. Do I hate myself? I mean, Hikaru left me for another person, so I must've done something horrible to betray him, right? Is my torture all my fault? Did I do something to piss Hikaru off enough to make him love me less? If it is my fault, and I think it is, I definitely hate myself. I look down at my new razor and raise it to my inner arm. Wait. Stop Kaoru. This snowballs. It'll just get worse. Plus, it only helps for a little while, the feelings will come back. Plus, you'll have an ugly scar. I toss the razor to the other side of the room and, just for good measure, toss my cell phone at a wall and it shatters instantly. Family plan my ass. Instead of either destroying myself or further break all my belongings, I decide on just staying up all night crying. Hikaru doesn't even come check on me, let alone cuddle up with me. Thunder crashes outside as I come to the relizerion that I've lost my brother.

Hikaru p.o.v.

I've been out all nigh, in a thunderstorm, looking for my little twin. He ran out of the host club in the afternoon but Haruhi made me stay with her, and after about ten minutes I decided to go after him. I checked all over the school, ran to a waiting limo, went home, and looked for him in the living room, kitchen, tv room, even our bedroom. Kaoru is missing! I'm currently in the center of town, sitting on a wet bench and soaked to the bone. It's midnight! Kaoru isn't meant to be alone this late at night! He should be with me! I should've never let Haruhi keep me away. He looked so heartbroken, what is he feeling now? Is he okay? Is my brother injured? Oh god, that would explain why I can't find him! I whip out my cell phone and call Kaoru for the fifteenth time.

"Hi! It's Kaoru, sorry I couldn't get get to the phone right now, but leave a message, and if I feel merciful, I'll call you back! Haha BYE hahaha!"

Dammit. It went straight to the machine. Bu oh god, his laugh. I would give anything to hear his laugh right now, and not recorded. I run my hands through my now disheveled hair, thinking about that magical sound isn't going to get Kaoru saved. I decide to leave the soaking park bench I was sitting on, and return home.

*half an hour later*

I'm at the door of Kaoru's room. I can hear crying noises, but I'm a little apprehensive to just go in. Maybe he wants to be alone? That's why he's in HIS room. But... I'm his brother. I've always been able to make him feel better, so maybe going inside would make that heart shattering sound stop. But, I don't want to hurt him. I shouldn't go in. I should just go to my room and slee-the crying noises get louder and now coughing accompanies the sobs.

"Grow a pair, Hikaru.", I mutter to myself, and then, with shaking hands, I step into his room.

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

No. No. No. No. My heart gains speed as I see my twin open my door. Just looking at him reminds me of the way he constantly betrays me, and what could have been. We could've stayed close, inseparable, just like old times. I guess he got bored of me. Doesn't want to see my sorry face anymore. Oh god. No. I look like a mess! My eyes are puffy and red! My hair is sticking straight up from pulling at it so much (Pulling my hair out makes me feel better for a second. It's not as bad as cutting. Right?). I'm slumped over with tear stains everywhere. My fingernails are just stumps from gnawing them off. Hikaru can't see me like this! I run/crawl under the down comforter on my bed and hide from him. Yes, I know it looks childish, but it works.

Hikaru softly pads over to me and begins to rub my back soothingly. I'm silently fighting not to melt into that touch, but it's difficult. He sits on the bed, and the mattress dips under his weight, forcing me closer to him. Why can't he touch me like this more often? Oh god, shut up Kaoru. He ignored you when you needed him, he chose someone else over you. You can't always be waiting for him. Dammit why is he rubbing on my lower back. Ugh I know I shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but it feels so gooood. Man up Kaoru. Grow a pair. you can deal.

*Hikaru p.o.v.*

Kaoru is muttering "You will not be the second choice." to himself repeatedly, and after the five hundred and thirty sixth time he mumbles the phrase, he pokes his head out of the big fluffy blanket. His red-rimmed eyes go wide, then scrunch up and begin to water. Why is he crying?! His head ducks back under the duvet.

Okay. Lets use this time productively and try to sort this thing out. He wasn't the happiest guy for the last few weeks, and his mood is getting progressively worse. He looks lonely all the time, and it's obvious that he wants more attention from me. I've noticed him pulling Haruhi aside about once every four or so days, and seemingly pleading with her. Maybe he's asking her to invite him to hang out with us? He should know that he is always welcome, at least to me. Why has nothing changed though? Why hasn't Haruhi taken action? Does she even want him around?

I am jumping to conclusions. I shouldn't get this ahead of myself... But him being lonely and neglected definetly could be the issue. It's time to fix this.

"Kaoru, you know that I love you right?" I say calmingly, in a low voice. Kaoru barely nods and his beautiful golden eyes twinkle. "I hate to see you this upset. It really just breaks my heart. So I need you to tell me what's going on.".

Kaoru looks at me, with his big orbs that are the color of the sun, they're wide and pleading for a little time before he tells me. I want to know now what's making his wonderful smile leave, and crush whatever causes him so much pain, but I just give him a sad smirk, a wink and settle into bed with him.

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

I wish this moment could last forever. Hikaru has fallen asleep and I can feel his soft, hot breath on the back of my neck. It's silent, and finally, peaceful. His arms are around my waist and I'm tucked right into him, surrounded by him. Spooning is the best. The longest strands of his hair are slightly tickling my left ear. All he is wearing is boxers, for he stripped off after he got on bed. I can feel his warm, supple skin on mine. I feel so at home. Cuddling with Hikaru, it bliss. This feels like sitting by a fire, drinking hot chocolate, and reading your favorite book; warm, comfy, indefinetly happy. He moves in his sleep and puts his hand on my lower stomach and lightly rubs there for a solid three minutes. Electricity seems to be shooting everywhere in my body and although I can't keep myself from shivering, I successfully fought back a long breathy moan of pleasure. Whatever dream he was having, I sure like it. It's pitch black, and silent, except for Hikaru's soft groans in his sleep. All I can smell is my brother, and although I wish I could taste him, I can't. Therefore, my sense of touch is on fire. This literally feels like its just Hikaru and I in the world. In this blissful state, Hikaru can't leave me. I get him, for once. Now, Hikaru is finally mine.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

Morning comes far too quickly. Hikaru shakes me awake, and I am so tired, I feel like I've been run over by several trucks. Then, like a 18 wheeler filled with lumber, the memory of last night hits me. Oh shit! I have to tell him! Okay, it'll be okay. I can stall. So, I roll over, away from Hikaru and flutter my eyes open to see my alarm clock. 4 EFFING AM. IT'S FOUR EFFING AM!

Okay. Breathe. You can use this to your advantage. Pretend your too tired to deal with this shit.

Hikaru prods at my shoulder blade with his long slender fingers and I wish that they would touch me more often. And under different circumstances. I roll back and preted that I'm so tired that I'm going to die.

"Hikaru...I got so little sleep last night.. I feel sick." I whine.

"Bullshit. Tell me what's going on." He relpyed, stone faced.

I realize that I've lost. There is no way to further stall.

"Okay... Well for the last two or so months I-"

Suddenly Hilary's phone starts blaring on the nightstand. He looks over at the caller I.D. and motions for me to give him a second.

"Oh Haruhi," he says with sickening amounts of caring in his voice, "I'm sorry you had a bad dream. Why don't you tell me all about it. No I'm not doing anything, it's okay. I don't care that its 4:15! Just tell me babe.".

I have been pushed too goddamned far, and like a twig, I snap. I grab Hikarus phone out of his hands and whip it against the farthest wall. The smashing sound it makes is just... Delicious. Meanwhile Hikaru is staring at me like I've gone insane. Yet again, I probably have.

*Hikaru P.O.V. *

My phone smashed loudly against the wall. What the fuck is Kaoru thinking?! I was talking to someone. But before I can yell at him, he goes off the deep end.

"Do you know what's been killing me for the last two months?" He says in a harsh low whisper, deathly calm, "No. You don't. Because all you care about now is Haruhi. That's what's been bothering me YOU STUPID UNCARING PRICK.". Tears are spilling down his cheeks but he keeps going, "That's what's been putting me into a spiraling depression, you caring about Haruhi more than me. You choose her over me everyday. All the time. YOU EVEN DID IT NOW WHEN IM OBVIOUSLY DEEPLY WOUNDED. and why? BECAUSE THE PUSSY HAD A BAD DREAM."

I've had enough. He can't insult my girlfriend.

"YOU CAN'T INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND," I sream over him, "SHE IS A GOOD PERSON."

"NO SHE IS NOT YOU BLIND IDIOT. I ASKED HER A MONTH AGO TO MAYBE INVITE ME INTO YOUR CONVERSATIONS ONCE IN A WHILE SO IM NOT COMPLETELY ALONE. SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD BE HAPPY TO. THE FUCKING BITCH LIED. NOW EVERY TIME I ASK HER WHY SHE DIDN'T STICK TO HER WORD SHE JUST SAYS "ooh well!". SHE HAS BEEN FUCKING ME UP ON PURPOSE. AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN. NOW IM EVEN MORE UPSET BECAUSE NOW THAT YOU ARE DATING I WILL BE EVEN MORE ALONE. THIS ENTIRE PROBLEM IS JUST BECAUSE OF YOU."

He pauses for a second, before mumbling, "do you even love me anymore?". Sobs rack his body but in a blink of an eye my arms are around him. I can't believe that Haruhi could do that. And I absolutely can't believe that I let this happen. Guilt fills me and I hold my twin tighter.

"Look Kaoru. I love you so much. I love you more than I could ever love Haruhi. I'm sorry I have been ignoring you. Haruhi is my first girlfriend and I'm afraid to fuck up so I give her all of my attention. But that stops now. Okay? I'm so so sorry. And I am never leaving your side again."

Kaoru finally meets my eyes, and his look like liquid gold. They have little tear droplets left on his thick black lashes, and one last tear slips down his cheek. Before I can stop myself I kiss away the tear. And then his lips.

*Kaoru P.O.V.*

Suddenly Hikaru's lips are on mine and I am completely wrapped up in this soft sweet kiss. It isn't like our first kiss. It just feels kind and like... Love. I'm already wrapped up in a little ball, but now Hikaru shifts to completely cradle me on our bed. His hands run to cup my face and his thumbs trace circles on my cheeks. I wish I could just freeze in this moment in time and stay here forever. He pulls back, but instead of yelling at me, like last time, he showers my face in kisses. He kisses my eyelids, my forehead, my cheeks, my chin, my nose, my jawline. I am in heaven.

*Hikaru P.O.V.*

I am kissing Kaoru's angelically soft skin while the back of my mind is trying to process and justify what I just did.

Did I have to kiss him?

No, I didn't. I could've just hugged him and left it at that.

Is it okay that I kissed him?

Also no, technically I just cheated, and I kissed my twin, and I didn't even have to!

Why did I kiss him?

Many reasons. I hated seeing him upset, and I guess I wanted to make up for me and haruhi being romantic with us being romantic. Also, based on last time I knew I would love it.

Wait.

Back the fuck up.

Why do I love kissing my brother?!

Before I could stop it, the answer came pouring into my mind.

Because he is perfection. He is amazing and you have had a crush on him for years. You want him more than life itself. You tried to distract yourself from your ever-growing love by dating Haruhi. The real reason that you were ignoring him was because you are in love with him and you are afraid of it. You love kissing your brother because your are madly in love with your brother.

I unconsciously stop kissing and cuddle to my twin, as I come to the realizationI am in love with Kaoru and the two of us fall asleep in each others arms, like it was always ment to be


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Hope your enjoying the story! Quick shout out to the love of my life, Simone, who is my first...and only reviewer! All reviewers will get a pm or a shout out! So REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY!** -stupendousshipper

*Hikaru P.O.V*

Okay, it's six thirty am right now. Two hours since I kissed Kaoru. Oh god, look at him sleeping. He is so relaxed, his sweet breath smoothly coming in and out of his pink lips. Those lips...mmmmmmm

Without even realizing it I lean down and gently brush my mouth over his. I don't even realize that I'm not daydreaming until my Kaoru pulls back and says with a voice like silk,

"Well that is a helluva good morning." and winks at me.

OH SHIT I KISSED HIM. AGAIN!

I decide to hide my panic over my newfound feelings, and just roll with this sweet morning.

"Eh, I wanted to. See? More important than Haruhi." I reply with a smile on my face.

We get dressed and I can't help but stare at his bare chest as he puts his shirt on. The things I would do to that perfect porcelain skin. He buttons the garment up and naughty images suddenly flash through my mind. I fill with so much surprise that I gasp and fall back on the bed.

I guess that was some sort of invitation, and Kaoru slowly and seductivley walks over to me. I am too shocked to move and he places his legs outside of mine and pins my wrists to the bed. He leans down, and licks my lips.

HOW THE HECK CAN THAT BE A TURN ON?

I give him an incredulous look, and the front of my pajama pants swell (thankfully unnoticed). He just laughs his beautiful musical laugh, and I find it as an opportunity to flip him over and take control.

The only time his laughter stops is when his back hits the bed and my lips crush to his. I understand that my lust is slowly filling me but I don't care. I crash my lips to his, slightly out of control. Our lips are moving together and his taste fills my mouth. His smell wafts over me and I can't take it anymore! I lick the bottom of his lip until he opens his mouth. Demanding entrance.

Now, our tounges finally touch for the first time in months, and Kaoru finally notices the tent in my pants. He then grinds up on it. Oh. My. God. I let out a long overdue moan of ecstasy and he shivers. The friction he is making is killing me. I can't help but groan as our tounges move around each other. I completely lose control when his hands move down to cup my butt, and I rip his shirt off. The buttons pop and fly everywhere and I move my attention from his lips to his jawline, and plant seductive kisses in a trial until I reach his ear. I suck the lobe into my mouth and swirl my tounge around it. I release and blow. Kaoru gasps and I bite his ear roughly then begin my trail again. I happily go along the path until I feel a bump in the road. Perfect. His left nipple. I kiss it again, longer this time, and lick it. I use my other hand and pinch the right one. He squeals, but the noise quickly turns into a moan when I twist harder. I suction his left nipple hard into my mouth, and start rolling the right between my fingertips. I release and he quickly regains a little control on himself, and rolls off of the bed with me. I land on the bottom.

Suddenly, Kaoru gets that glint in his eye, and decides to go farther then I ever have with anyone before. He doesn't bother removing my shirt. He removes my pants. Quickly, I nod my head yes. I get harder and harder as he ever so slowly unzips the fly, and I lose myself in Kaorus touch. Before I know it, cold air rushes to my now exposed and throbbing cock. With that freezing air comes the realization that this is really wrong.

I am LIGHTYEARS away from socially acceptable.

That is SO NOT OKAY.

I quickly push my foot against Kaorus chest and effectively shoot him away from me. I grab my orange boxers from my ankles and pull them up in the blink of an eye. I grab my cell and start heading out of the room, not caring that I am pantless. I shout to my disgusting brother,

"Never again Kaoru Hittachiin! NEVER AGAIN!"

I'm about to slam the door shut, but I hear this noise. It's a soft sniffling. Kaorus crying.

My Kaoru!

I quickly turn back and put my arms around him.

"Look I'm sorry kao. I'm just not used to this. Im just really really attracted to you and.. I'm not sure how everyone else would see it. But I'm wrong. Nobody matters but us. Okay?"

Kaoru sniffles and looks down at his knees

"I'm so so sorry kao. Please forgive me." I beg

He starts to turn a way form me but I grab his shoulder.

"Please Kaoru. Lets just pretend this never happened. Okay?"

He meets my eyes, unsure.

I take a breath and decide to let my thought run freely from my lips, "Okay. Look, I know I suck. I mean. It must look like I'm just messing with you, playing with your feelings. But I really am not. I swear. I never want to hurt you Kaoru."

He looks up at me, confused.

"Kaoru. I love you as my brother.".

He quickly hunches his shoulders over and starts sobbing.

"But not just as that. I've discovered recently that..." I take a deep calming breath," that there's a whole other level to my love for you. One that's been there for a while. Look, now I realize that I started dating haruhi because... Well because jaws trying to hide my feeling for you."

With a shaky voice Kaoru finally responds, "Just please... What are those feelings exactly."

Before I can stop myself, the answer comes pouring from my mouth, "you aren't just a brother for me. Ever since we were little, I always knew I wanted to be with you forever. I always knew I loved cuddling you. I always thought you were my saving grace. I always thought you were perfect. I always wanted you all to myself. Now I realize what that is..."

Kaoru moves so his face is just a centimeter from mine, as I hesitate to whisper those five magic words.

"I-I always just freaked out about how others would think. How it would end up. And how-"

"Just spit it out Hikaru." Kaoru whispers, blushing.

I close my eyes and look right into his.

"I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life happened. I'm a very bad author. WARNING. There may be smutty material in this chapter. Or they're may not be. Just be warned that the content is getting more explicit from here on out. ENOJY RATE AND REVIEW! -StupendousShipper**

*Kaoru pov*

What.

He. Loves. Me.

Romantically.

Within a second I pounce on top of him, crashing our lips together in an instant forgiveness. Suddenly, I feel like I can't get close enough to him. For a second, Hikaru doesn't move, he is so shocked that I accept his love, but soon he goes as far as to flip me and take the lead.

My back hits the bed and I moan into my loves lips. He quickly licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Our tongues meet and his hands start to wander all over me. Searching over my spine, ribs, and-I let out another moan- ass. His strong fingers grip my buttocks and I know in that moment that we are going to go all the way. Unfortunately for me, his hands move away from my butt and to my chest.

He hurriedly takes off my shirt, practically ripping it off of me.

"I want you naked", he gruffly whispers into my ear.

I nod rapidly and he begins to work his hands down the buttons of my shirt. God, those hands on me... Suddenly, he gets that impatient look on his face and drags his hands towards my upper thighs. I hear cloth rip, as he tears away my pants, trying hard to get them off without the annoyance of a zipper.

Unfortunately for Hikaru, all he succeeds in is giving me raggedy booty shorts with tears all around them. He growls sexily and moves his fingers slowly up to my button. My rock hard cock throbs as he ever so slowly unbuttons my trousers. He gets a little evil glint in his eyes and he puts a little extra pressure on me.

I let loose a loud moan, and my cheeks heat up at how extreme my reaction is, but it just spurns Hikaru on. I can feel his warm breath on my dick and it twitches in excitement. But before he can truly touch me, I groan out an,

"Too many cloth-unggghhh" before I can finish my underpants are across the room and he is blowing on my cock.

I claw at his shirt, begging to touch his bear chest, and he simply tears it over his head. Now, there is only one thing separating us.

His underwear.

*Hikaru p.o.v.*

Before a lustful Kaoru can get to my boxers, I push him back down to the bed. While pinning his hands down, I give my love one last passionate kiss.

Before he can protest, I lick the slit at the top of Kaoru's cock, and he moans loudly. Damn, I caused that moan. That moan keeps me going.

I kiss the tip, then lick the bottom, from the base to the tip. I circle my lips around the tip of his dick and swirl my tongue around it as well. His noises start to get louder and a little more frantic, and my own cock is begging to be touched, but I ignore it. Even though I'm only blowing him, we fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces.

He groans again, throwing his head back as I quickly engulf him in my mouth. I bob my head back and forth faster and faster. I suck as hard as I can and hollow my cheeks, eliciting a huge moan of ecstasy from Kaoru. I gain even more speed, and only slowing when I'm at the tip of his cock, so I can lick up some of his pre-cum.

My hands wander all over his body as my nose rhythmically touches his red pubic hair. Now he can't help but call my name,

"Hikaru!" He loudly cries.

My hand reaches down and begins to fondle his balls. I continue to pick up speed while licking and swirling my tongue around his manhood. I stop for a brief seconds to let my teeth graze against his sensitive slit. He can't help but fully thrust into my throat, but I don't mind. This time Kaoru's moan is indescribably filled with ecstasy and pleasure,

"I'm-I'm gonna-AGHH!"

I rapidly prepare my self and his seed shoots into my throat. I never release his throbbing cock for a second, as I greedily drink all of his cum down.

We both collapse in ecstasy, me on top of him, and he moans out a final,

"Hi...ka...ru"

I wrap a blanket around us and we fall asleep in each others arms.

*Kaoru p.o.v.*

We only got to sleep for so long, because the maids somehow got into our room and forced us to go to school. At least it was a half day for us, since we slept late, but I still wish I could give my lover the same treatment he gave me.

Lover.

Its actually surprising, but I somehow haven't told him that I love him. I really wanna plan out something extravagant and beautiful. Maybe on a date? Gosh, is he my boyfriend?! I know I sound like a teenage girl, but I can't help fantasizing about the kisses we'll share and the nights we'll have.

I look out of the window of our car, which is currently headed to Ouran, and happily sigh. I lean my heading Hikaru's shoulder and lace my fingers with him. I only have one thought running through my head.

This is gonna be a good day.


End file.
